This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We propose to use the facilities at PSC to support our research to study the brain activity that encodes the meanings of words and phrases in the human brain. Our approach involves developing a computational model that predicts the brain activity observed via fMRI when a person reads arbitrary nouns. The model is trained using statistics of word use collected from a trillion-token text corpus, together with gigabytes of fMRI data. It is both computationally intensive and data intensive, making the PSC facilities an excellent platform for our computational needs.